「Mrs Pumpkin Comical Dream」
by elricest crazy
Summary: ¡Elricest! [EdwardxAlphonse] Es la noche que llega solo una vez al año... un chico vestido de calabaza te pide dulces... ¿Que harías?


_Es la noche que llega solo una vez al año... un chico vestido de calabaza te pide dulces... __¿Que harías?_

"_Es la noche que llega solo una vez al año"_

"_La que todos estaban esperando…"_

"_Y oscuras sorpresas nos traerá"_

Quiero contar mi historia, una poco común, pero real.

El sol acababa de esconderse y la gran luna se hacia presente sobre el manto negro lleno de agujeros blancos.

Caminaba lentamente jugando con los tirantes de mi ropa, mi cabello anaranjado, con puntas castañas, se mecía levemente a cada paso, tenía un pequeño sombrero de copa adornando mi cabeza y un short negro, con medias largas de franjas naranja y negra, una lagrima pintada debajo de mi ojo derecho.

"¿Dulce o truco?"

No sabía lo que sucedería, pero sabia que esta noche no seria igual a las demás.

_Flor de Jacaranda que en el pantano floreció,_

_¿Adonde vas cantando tan feliz esa canción?..._

Tan asumido estaba en mi canto que no me di cuenta que había quedado atrapado en el bosque cercano a las casas donde hace un momento estaba pidiendo dulces.

Sin darle tanta importancia seguí adelante.

En algún momento saldría de ahí.

Sin embargo un ruido sordo me hizo sobresaltarme.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Giré mi cuerpo, observando lo poco que podía gracias al grosor de los arboles.

Otro ruido y ahora un movimiento de ramas y hojas.

"¿Hola?"

"Dame chocolate…"

En medio de los arbustos apareció un muchacho, en su cabeza tenia un sombrero en forma de calabaza con una corona, portaba un terno negro y corbata del mismo color, era rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta parecida a la mía.

"…o te llevo al panteón"

Mantenía su sonrisa burlona al terminar la frase.

Estiró su mano derecha y yo la miré.

Era completamente de metal…

"¿Quien eres?"

Pregunté curioso.

_Su rostro… lo había visto…_

_¿Dónde?..._

Abrió la boca para responder pero otra voz se hizo presente.

"Miren quien viene aquí, el espantajo gran señor"

El rubio bufó molesto.

"Envy…"

Murmuro girando la vista a su derecha.

Y de ahí apareció un chico de cabello negro largo con unos extraños adornos de… ¿Paja?; Camisa rota y pantalones en igual estado.

"El espantajo gran señor y mucho respeto, enano calabaza"

Le corrigió el espantajo al chico de terno.

Luego me miró de pies a cabeza, sonrió.

"Hola…"

Pero el rubio lo detuvo…

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza el otro se detuvo, hizo una reverencia y dijo algo que no entendí en ese momento.

"Bienvenida, Doña Calabaza"

Para luego girar e irse.

Parpadee sin saber que hacer

"A que se refería con…"

"Edward"

Me interrumpió

"¿Edward que?"

Pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Edward, o mas bien, el rey de las calabazas"

Se reverencio elegantemente.

"Yo soy…"

"No me diga su nombre, Doña calabaza"

Rápidamente junto mis labios con su índice izquierdo.

"Yo no soy…"

"¡Ven!"

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo hacia el interior del bosque, tarareaba la misma canción que yo canté mientras me perdía en el bosque…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué su nombre me parecía tan familiar?

¿Por qué me sentí tan feliz de escucharlo?

Corríamos.

Yo apenas y lo podía seguir, por suerte el me guiaba e impulsaba, hasta que llego un momento en donde giró su rostro y cantó, aun sin dejar de correr.

"_Ven_, _lalulalula, te invito a bailar"_

Llegamos a una extraña ciudad, llena de metales y figuras que jamás había visto…

Juntó nuestras manos mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

"La luna aún duerme en su lugar"

Dijo y nuevamente no entendí.

"Edward…"

Lo miré.

Sonrió.

"Doña calabaza solo sígame…"

¿Atontado?

Al parecer si, ya que solo pude responder con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Edward coloco mis manos en su cuello y las de el en mis caderas.

"Doña calabaza, doña calabaza"

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Su voz…

¿Qué me pasaba?

La melodía…

"Edward…"

Su aroma era embriagante…

Familiar…

Pero de un momento a otro…

Edward había desaparecido.

…

Estaba solo.

…

Una amable bruja me ayudo a guiarme

…

"¿Tu ocupas magia, Izumi?"

Pregunté viendo su cabello negro con algo que parecían rastas.

Ella puso una cara de desagrado.

"Las brujas de aquí odiamos la magia"

"¿Y eso porque?"

"Preferimos los cables de alta tensión"

"Ya veo…"

La verdad no entendía nada.

"Aunque no somos fácil de hallar, pero aquí hay un montón"

Sonrió.

"¿Porque me ayudaste?"

La miré a los ojos esperando una respuesta sincera.

"Te veías tan adorable y perdido que no dude un minuto en ayudarte"

Me sonroje un poco.

"¿A donde vamos?"

"Vamos al centro donde se juntan todos, ahí debería estar la persona que buscas"

"Muchas gracias, Izumi"

"Pero ten en cuenta algo: La luna aun duerme en su lugar"

"¿Qué significa eso…?"

Ella ya se había ido.

Camine hacia el centro de la ciudad, era amplio y pude ver a Edward sobre una tarima.

Estaban todos los habitantes reunidos: hablando, gritando, cuchicheando.

De un solo grito Edward les hizo callar.

Saco una flauta de su bolsillo y tocó.

Un escalofrió me recorrió.

"Toma, acéptalo, toma, acéptalo"

Todos los presentes repetían lo mismo.

Hasta que la melodía cesó y Edward dijo:

"¡El invitado especial ha llegado!"

Espera…

¿Qué hace un tren aquí?

¿Quién es el tipo con cuernos de cabra?

¿Por qué se toman de las manos?

¿Edward?

¿Qué hago yo aquí?

El tipo mitad cabra saco varios cadáveres mutilados y los arrojo al centro del círculo que formábamos.

Les prendió fuego y un olor nauseabundo inundo el lugar pero nadie parecía percibirlo, al poco rato ya me había acostumbrado.

"_A la una, a las dos, a las tres, cuatro, cinco, en cuatro…_"

Cantábamos, girábamos y reíamos.

No sabia que pasaba pero a este punto ya no me importaba.

Solo no quería dejar de bailar.

"_¡Tres, dos, uno!" _

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba frente al tipo con cuernos y junto a él, Edward.

"Doña calabaza, lo eh venido a buscar, porque esta noche se trata de mi…"

Lo miré con miedo.

Su rostro…

¡Estaba al revés!

Su cabello castaño estaba hacia abajo, luego sus ojos juntos con unas gafas, no tenia una sonrisa lo que lo hacia mas tenebroso, su voz era profunda pero con toque de sufrimiento.

Retrocedí un paso pero siguió hablando.

"Y usted fue el elegido a sacrificar…"

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Edward me miraba fijamente.

Sus labios se movieron y entendí.

**Todos debían morir**

Ahora comprendo lo que murmuraron los hombres lobos y vampiros:

"-¿Y quien es el elegido, quien a sido el elegido?-

-Lo sabremos pronto…-"

Mi rostro se deformo mostrando una sonrisa

"Tendrán que esperar…"

Me abalance sobre el señor cabra y le apreté el cuello.

"…pues yo aun quiero bailar"

Enterré mis dedos lo más que podía.

Un poco de baba caía de su boca y sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

Me levante con los brazos caídos.

Tome el hacha que tenia en el cinturón.

Y mire a todos los presentes.

"Feliz Halloween"

Corrí hacia las personas que hace un momento reían conmigo.

Las destroce, golpeé, arañe.

Todos y cada uno.

La gran fogata parecía regocijarse con eso ya que cada vez crecía más y mas.

_Parecía que nadie la podría apagar._

Mi rostro y traje quedaron manchados con la sangre.

Todos habían muerto.

Excepto…

"Edward…"

Deje caer el hacha mientras me acercaba a él.

Escuché aplausos y me detuve…

Pero no era el.

"Felicidades, Doña calabaza"

Tambaleándose se acercó a mí, El Espantajo, tomó mi mentón quitando un poco de sangre.

"¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar, Doña calabaza?"

Edward me preguntó.

Lo miré interrogante.

El Espantajo pareció horrorizarse.

Se alejó con miedo y entro a la cueva de los minotauros.

Suspire…

La verdad no me importaba lo que hiciera o no aquel chico…

Lo que mas me importaba era...

…el no sabia que hacer ahora.

"Se mi _esposa, _Doña calabaza"

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Qué?"

Murmure apenas.

"Quédate a mi lado."

Ahora era Edward el que se acercaba.

"Que… ¿Ha-haces Edward?"

Retrocedí.

"Sabes… desde el primer momento en que te vi, hace 16 años no eh dejado de pensar en ti, todos los años te observaba, esperando el día en que llegara el momento que fueras mio…"

Posó su mano izquierda en mi cadera y la otra en mi mejilla…

"Tanto tiempo Doña Calabaza…"

Mordió levemente mi oído.

"O Mejor dicho… ¿Alphonse Elric?"

Mis ojos no pudieron haberse abierto más de lo que hicieron esta noche.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡No se lo dije a nadie!"

"Yo se todo sobre ti Al…"

_Al…_

"Como…"

"Yo soy tu hermano mayor, Al, Soy Edward Elric"

Y me equivoque, mis ojos alcanzaron su mayor amplitud.

"Ed… Edward… Hermano"

Hace muchos años atrás yo vivía feliz con mi madre y hermano.

Cierto día un tren vino y al siguiente mi hermano ya no estaba.

Mamá dijo que fue a dar una vuelta, que ya regresaría

Pero yo sabia que no era así.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya

¿Ocho o tal vez diez años?

"Hermano, hermano"

No podía dejar de repetirlo…

Lo abrace creyendo que solo era imaginación mía.

Como muchas veces me había pasado antes.

¿Como pude ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta antes?

La persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, desde mi niñez…

La que fue arrebatada de mis brazos

Con la cual siempre soñaba,

_¿Como estaría ahora?_

_¿Habrá crecido?_

_¿Seguirá igual de guapo?_

Eran las preguntas que siempre rondaban en mi cabeza.

"¿Entonces que dice, Doña calabaza? Viene conmigo ¿o no?"

Acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar izquierdo.

Lo miré a los ojos.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando las doce en punto.

"El tren nos espera"

Tomó mi mano y ambos entramos.

"El próximo años nos volveremos a ver…"

Alphonse Elric desapareció aquel 31 de Octubre, al igual que su hermano mayor Edward Elric, hace ya ocho años.

Su madre Trisha se suicido meses después.

Y tú sonreirás al leer lo siguiente:

_¡Happy Halloween!_

**Fin**

* * *

¡woOolas! gracias por leer mi fanfic.  
Lo escribí para los retos literarios de mundoyaoi y recién lo publico aquí xD  
En verdad aprecio mucho el que leyeras mi historia QwQ me hace tan feliz!

Y si alguien en algún lugar del mundo conoce a Purple cherry, díganle de mi parte... que quiero hablar con ella. por favor y gracias.

Bye-beee~


End file.
